


Mischief Managed

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mischief, Pranks, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic! Written for tumblr user Rungrlrun</p><p> In honour of his birthday… Loki shows up at Marauder’s Hogwarts and helps Snape get even for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a fic you may here.  
> Please do so OFF of anonymous. I would like to give credit to those who give me the prompts. 
> 
> http://gred-feorge.tumblr.com/ask

"How do you like that Snivellus!!!" screeched the Potter boy as he dangled Severus from his ankle. The greasy haired boy writhed, swiping at the ground. His wand fallen from his pocket, lay only inches from his grasp.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's trousers?!" The cocky smirk plastered To James' face would be forever imprinted on Severus' mind.  Twisting his body wildly in a desperate grab for his wand, A final plea to save himself from embarrassment. As he resigns himself to his fate he hears the sound of someone rushing across the frosty grass. 

"Potter, drop that student now and report to me for your detentions." It couldn't be, no one had every tried to help before. 

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" James asks, lifting his wand up and down slightly he begins to shake Severus. The man, now visible to Severus, simply raised his hand and turned his wrist. Severus fell to the earth with a soft thud, scrambling for his wand he stands up and steps behind the foreign man. 

"I, Mister Potter, am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Suddenly James looked very guilty. Looking to his friends he apologized and promised to be in the professors office after dinner to serve his detentions. 

Severus looked at the man in awe. Tall, with long, slightly curly black hair, broad shoulders framed by a black over coat. His long legs clad in nice suit pants, and shiny dress shoes.  The man must have been 6 feet tall at least. Turning to look at Severus the man smiled slightly, "Hello, Severus Snape isn't it? I'm Loki Laufeyson. I'll be teaching you this semester. " Blue eyes looked into deep chocolate ones. " Do they bully you often?"

"Yes sir." Severus dropped his gaze to the frosty earth. " nearly every day.  They usually catch me off guard, s'why i can never defend myself."

"Is it always the same group?" A look of slight concern crossed his features. 

"Yes sir."

"I do believe i will be sending word to their parents then. In the mean time would you join me for some tea?"

Looking back to the new professors face, Severus saw nothing but sincere kindness. No tricks or cruelty, no mischevious jinxes. For once he felt like he had someone to help him, a person to confide in. Smiling softly he nods and follows the new teacher to his office. 

"Thank you sir, for helping me." 

"Oh, not at all. I hate bullies, my brothers a bully. so i know how you must've felt."

"Still, other professors just tend to stand by and let Potter do as he wishes. Seeing as he is on one of the Quidditch teams." 

"That is no excuse for him to cause you any real physical harm. " Loki shrugged off his outer jacket and draped it casually over the back of his chair. Perhaps a little too casually for Severus' comfort. "How do you take your tea Severus?"

"Plains fine thank you." His voice was barely a whisper. "sir,"

"In here you can call me Loki." a smile graced his features. "I want to be your friend"

"you do?" 

"Yes. That is why i am going to break the rules for you." 

Confused Severus asked him what he meant.

"I mean to help you exact your revenge."

"My revenge sir?" Shifting in his seat slightly

"Yes, I mean if you would like." Loki stood up and began pacing the room. " Just a prank. Nothing physically harmful, just slightly embarrassing. Something to make you feel better about what has been done to you."

Severus eyed the man cautiously. 

"I promise, this isn't a trick question. Pranks are somewhat my specialty." A glint flashed behind the professor's eyes. 

"uhm... thank you but I don't think i should be pranking anybody. They will just get mad and bully me worse."

"They never have to know it was you." Kneeling before Severus, Loki placed his hands on the arms of his chair. "I promise."

"You mean it, I won't be in trouble and no one will get really hurt?" Apprehension coloring the boys obsidian eyes. 

"I do."

"They won't know it was me?"

"Never."

Chewing his lip momentarily Severus sticks his hand out to the young Proffessor. "Okay. Let's do it. " smiling Loki shakes his hand.

"let's get started shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please tell me what you think!
> 
> PS im so sorry it took me so long i had laptop issues.


End file.
